


Maybe not Impossible?

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [41]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A slight disaster, AU, Attack, Crossover, Gen, Run-On Sentences, The Doctor being crazy, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: The bridge of the Enterprise has been completely detatched from the rest of the Ship, the crew has to deal with the Doctor, and you (The writer) have to use the word "artichoke" somewhere in the fic (And the Doctor can't say it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe not Impossible?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:My internet is on the fritz, that's why I asked. I'll have to remember what I wrote the first time--- Oh. Yes. The enterprise is panicking since the bridge has been completely cut off from the rest of the ship. Meanwhile, the bridgecrew try to figure out what the heck is up with the police box and the fast-talking Timelord that's tumbled out of it. Somewhere in this, you must have the word "artichoke" because it's random, and the doctor can't be the one to say it. Good luck :)~ Your Lovely Anon.
> 
> (Damn! I was counting on using the Doctor for all my “artichoke" needs)

Sirens were wailing, lights were flashing,the bridgecrew was in a state   
of complete panic, and now, Captain James T. Kirk was faced with a   
fast-talking, possibly crazy, man,claiming to be the Doctor, who had   
just stepped out of a blue police box (which was reminiscent of those   
found on earth in the 20th century, and which had somehow managed to   
bypass all the Enterprise’s shields and security) and who was now   
rambling about crossed timelines and paradoxes.

"Wait a minute" said Bones, who fortunately (or unfortunately,   
depending on how you looked at it) had been on the Bridge, talking to   
Kirk at the time of the attack " You’re saying that we are, at this   
very moment, travelling back in time," he looked at the Doctor, who was   
nodding, causing Bones to snort “that’s like planting a Peach and   
getting an Artichoke", then look at the confused faces of the crew, and   
clarify: “it’s impossible".

The Doctor just grinned at him, “Nothing’s ever _really_ impossible" he   
admonished “and this, right here, it’s definitely happening, so you’re   
going to want to hang on, Doctor McCoy, because this adventure’s just   
getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for Bones and his irrational love of obscure metaphors, or I would never have gotten in the artichoke.


End file.
